Spyro x Law And Order: SVU: No Fury
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: On a trip to New York City, Cynder falls victim to an especially heinous crime. And the only ones who can catch the perpetrator and bring them to justice are Lieutenant Olivia Benson and the detectives of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. The truth of the matter will shock Spyro, Cynder, and their world to its core. Rated T for mentions of rape, I own nothing. Enjoy the show!
1. Introduction

**Welcome one and all to a brand new story. With the Overwatch stuff concluded, Friday needs a new story, so here it is, and I think its going to be good, but there is a catch here. Now this is one idea I hesitated to write up for quite some time, even deleting a previous introduction concept document for worry of rating concerns. But, I've read up on some examples of this series' crossover library, and now I feel confident putting this up. So what had me nervous? A crossover between Spyro and one of my favorite crime shows, Law and Order SVU.**

I'**m willing to bet that many of you reading this now, even if you've never seen the show can quote the introductory monologue verbatim. It's iconic! Now pair that up with my usual Spyro fanfic stylings, and there's something fascinating in the works. But know this, things may get heavy fast. I'm talking Aethereal Turnabout Unfinished Notes levels of heavy. If you don't get _that_, that story's in my completed works. I won't spoil it here.**

**Regardless, I'll change the T rating to M if I feel it's needed, and inform you of said change.** **So, without further ado, let's get this story started. Roll the monologue!**


	2. A Crime Most Heinous

**Now that we've made it past that intro, its time to get into the story. But firstly, who in Manhattan SVU is participating in this investigation? Well, we have Lieutenant Olivia Benson, Sergeant Finn Tutuola, Detective Amanda Rollins, Detective Sonny Carisi, and ADA Rafael Barba, primarily because I don't have enough information on Peter Stone to feel like I have represented him accurately. So, with no further ado, let us begin**.

Dragon of Mystery Presents:

A New Adventure into the Depths of Sentient Depravity

Starring Spyro, Cynder, and the dedicated detectives of Manhattan SVU

Spyro x Law and Order SVU: No Fury

(Our tale begins in a hotel room in New York City, an ornate but still modest one at that. Very clearly, this is a place for some person of moderate means, or in this case, a dragon of means, as evidenced by the two walking through the door, one violet and one ebony, both familiar)

Cynder: (Taking it all in) This place is beautiful!

Spyro: When I say I'll spare no expense, I mean it. Especially for you, Cynder.

Cynder: I can tell you're still hesitant to take this trip, seeing how much is going on at home.

Spyro: No need to be. You were right, I'm already feeling back to normal. This vacation is exactly what we both needed. No Guardians, no Council, no Knights, none of it. (Pulls her into an embrace) Just you, me, and all the time we've been missing out on.

Cynder: (Returning the embrace) I'm looking forward to that...

(Just as the two lovers kiss, the phone in their room rings, ruining the moment)

Cynder: (Breaking off the kiss) No rest for the wicked. Or us apparently.

Spyro: I swear, I told no one back home where we were going. How would they even get this number? (Picks up the phone) Hello? (Listens for a few moments) I'll be right down. (Hangs up the phone) Apparently, there's a call for me at the front desk. This won't take more than a few minutes.

Cynder: (Kisses him) We'll get started when you get back.

Spyro: (Chuckles) Can't wait.

(When Spyro leaves the room, Cynder almost instinctively starts looking at herself in a nearby mirror, noting the ring Spyro proposed with, now worn proudly on her claw specifically)

Cynder: (To herself) How did you go from war criminal to all this? (Chuckles) I guess life finally smiled on me.

(And of course, just as Cynder talks about everything going right for once, a gloved hand grabs her from behind, muffling her screams)

?: Believe me, I don't like this anymore than you do.

(The unknown figure pulls Cynder backwards out of frame, just as the scene cuts out. We resume a few minutes later, when Spyro returns.)

Spyro: Sorry that took so long, Cyn...

(Spyro doesn't even finish Cynder's name before he notices what has happened in here. The room is in shambles, a table is overturned, and Cynder is on the floor, wrapped in a bedsheet, crying her eyes out. Right away, Spyro rushes to her side)

Spyro: Cynder, are you okay?!

Cynder: (Crying) No! I'm far from okay!

Spyro: What happened?!

(Cynder seems physically unable to say what happened, but she doesn't need to, Spyro realizes what happened. Resultantly, Spyro can only stand there shocked at this, but once the shock dies down, he holds Cynder in a comforting embrace while Cynder cries on his shoulder)

Spyro: (In a calming voice) Its going to be okay. I'm here.

(As he does this, Spyro reaches for the phone, and dials the police)

Emergency Services Operator: 911, what is your emergency?

Spyro: (Flustered) My... my fiancee was just raped... we need an ambulance down here, now.

Emergency Services Operator: Don't worry sir, police and ambulance are on the way.

(And as the scene fades to black, Spyro is still holding Cynder in a comforting embrace, attempting to calm her through this terrifying ordeal)

**And that looks like a good spot to end it. And quite a note to end it on. So what happened exactly? Who perpetrated this especiously heinous offense? I'll tell you this, the truth of the matter will surprise everyone, _especially _the one behind it all. And we'll begin piecing it together next time! So tune in then! Same time... same channel!**


	3. SVU On The Scene

**Welcome back to No Fury. Last time, an especially heinous offense was committed, and two very familiar dragons were involved. Now our story resumes as we left it, so what will the dedicated detectives of Manhattan SVU uncover? You may not believe it. Read on to discover, if you choose...**

(Our tale resumes exactly where we left it, in Spyro and Cynder's hotel room, except now there are cops swarming the place, but in particular, two of them, one woman and one man, approach the scene with an officer escorting them and filling them in on the case)

NYPD Officer: Victim is a female dragon, 25, ebony and crimson scales with white markings and ivory horns.

Finn: Hold on. A dragon? You've got to be putting us on.

NYPD Officer: Nope, no joke here. Everything is genuine.

Benson: Human or dragon, we'll investigate all the same.

(At this point, Benson and Finn finally see the scene, Cynder still wrapped up in a bedsheet, Spyro still by her side, trying to comfort her.)

Spyro: I'm guessing you're with SVU?

Benson: Lieutenant Benson, but most people call me Olivia. (Noting Finn) And Sergeant Tutuola.

Finn: Finn's fine.

Benson: (To Cynder) I'm guessing you're Cynder then.

Cynder: (Through reddened teary eyes) Who wants to know?

Benson: Special Victims Unit. (To Spyro) If you wouldn't mind stepping outside and speaking with Finn?

Spyro: Of course not.

(Semi-begrudgingly, Spyro leaves Cynder with Lieutenant Benson)

Benson: Cynder, before this investigation proceeds any further, I just need you to know that we will do everything we can to catch the scum who did this to you.

Cynder: (Drying her eyes) Of that I have no doubt.

Benson: Now I'd advise you to get to a hospital, and have a rape kit done.

Cynder: Hopefully it gets tested sooner than the next decade.

(Meanwhile, outside, Spyro is speaking with Finn)

Spyro: Ironically, we came here to get away from this sort of thing.

Finn: You guys are SVU?

Spyro: Well, SVU is your term for it. We're just the Sex Crimes Division back home. (Sighs) Just one of many things that crowds my schedule specifically.

Finn: Busy guy, I see. So why take a vacation now?

Spyro: We both needed it.

(Now Lieutenant Benson arrives on the scene, prompting Spyro to start asking a barrage of questions)

Spyro: Is everything alright?

Benson: Cynder's doing fine. Though she is heading to the hospital for a rape kit.

Spyro: (Under his breath) Where was that when she needed it?

Benson: Excuse me?

Spyro: Nothing. Which hospital is it? (Before Benson can answer) You know what, I'll just ride with her.

(With that, Spyro leaves the scene, still clearly in a panic)

Benson: This has to be the strangest case we've worked yet.

Finn: I'd say that's the understatement of the year.

Benson: We'll fill Rollins and Carisi in when we get back from the hospital.

16th Precinct

Saturday, October 13

Carisi: Finn's got to be putting us on. I mean, really? Dragons?

Rollins: We have seen stranger, Carisi.

Carisi: Yeah, but that's just... there's no way.

(Now Benson and Finn enter the scene)

Benson: Oh, it's real alright.

Rollins: So what have we got?

Benson: Cynder's getting a rape kit as we speak, and Spyro, the fiance, is with her.

Carisi: (As he picks up a ringing phone) He have an alibi?

Finn: Claims he was taking a call in the lobby when everything was happening.

Rollins: Cynder able to give a description?

Benson: According to her, she never saw his face, only saw a hand covering her mouth. But there was one thing that was odd about her.

Rollins: That being?

Benson: She didn't seem very phased by any of this. Or rather, as phased as one would probably expect. Almost as if this has happened to her before.

Rollins: You think it has?

Finn: Could be. Spyro did mumble something after you said she was going in for a rape kit. Or it could be that they're both SVU cops back home.

Benson: That could theoretically explain both ends. Cynder's seen this before and is trying to distance herself by just going through the motions.

Carisi: (Hanging up the phone) That was the ME. Cynder's rape kit just got processed. Warner said you have to see the results.

(Now we transition to the ME's office, where another familiar face awaits)

ME Warner: Rape kit tested negative for fluids, but there was evidence the perp used a condom.

Benson: Nothing unusual about that so far. What made the results so crazy I had to see them in person?

ME Warner: Two things. Firstly, the perp was actually wearing three condoms.

Benson: Now that's dedication to not leaving evidence.

ME Warner: But that's not the only thing I found. The preliminary examination showed results even I couldn't believe.

Benson: (Realizing it) You're saying Cynder's been raped before?

ME Warner: Not within the last few years, but scarring in various stages of healing shows at least seven other accounts that I could confirm.

Benson: I can't even imagine what sort of hell she's been through.

ME Warner: And something tells me none of us want to.

(As soon as she says that, there's a knock on the door frame, revealing Rollins standing there)

Rollins: Just got a report back from CSU. Only two sets of prints were found in the room. Cynder's being one.

Benson: And who's are the others?

(Now we transition back to the main room of SVU Headquarters, where Finn is filling everyone in on CSU's findings)

Finn: Spyro's prints were the only other ones recovered from the scene.

Carisi: I actually didn't even think dragons _had_ fingerprints. You know, claws and all.

Rollins: Apparently they do.

Benson: Okay, what do we know about Spyro?

Finn: From what he's told both myself and other detectives, he's a busy guy. We already know he's SVU, or an equivalent, back home, but he's also a civic figure known as a Guardian of Fire ever since the previous one died, serves as their representative on his hometown's City Council, and leads the Knights, the Dragon Realms' largest police force, while also being second in command of their Sex Crimes Division, only behind the victim. In addition, he volunteers countless hours to causes ranging from education and healthcare to equal rights and his world's MeToo movement.

Benson: Busy guy, isn't he?

Carisi: Sounds like a textbook scenario. Guy does so much for the public and the greater good, feels underappreciated and unrewarded, takes out his violent rage on the one person he believes can't refuse, his fiancee. Plain and simple.

Rollins: And come to think of it, how did he just _know_ that Cynder had been raped during the 911 call? She never said anything about it.

Benson: I'm not so sure. Something about this doesn't seem right. But, currently, he's our only lead. Bring him in.

**And that seems like a good spot to wrap it up for today. I know what you're thinking, Spyro would never do this! Believe me, I'm writing this stuff and I can't believe it either. But, worry not. The first suspect rarely pans out as the actual perpetrator****. So, next time, Spyro is brought in. How's this going to go? Tune in then to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	4. A Most Unlikely Suspect

**Welcome back to No Fury. Last time, a startling accusation, Spyro is currently the lead suspect in Cynder's rape. But wait a second, this can't be! Can it? Let's see what is going to happen.**

(Our tale resumes in the classic halls of SVU's HQ, but now there are two familiar dragons walking through them. Spyro and Cynder are here, with Benson and company waiting for them)

Benson: You guys got here fast.

Spyro: You said you had a suspect, so we got here as fast as we could.

Benson: Well, in that case, we're going to need to speak with you in private.

Cynder: Gladly.

Benson: Not you, Cynder. This time. (Pointing towards Spyro) You.

Spyro: Me?

Benson: Just need to confirm a few things. About where you were last night.

Cynder: (Picking up on this) Wait, you think Spyro did this?!

Benson: Like I said, just checking something.

(At this point, we can see the rage in Spyro's eyes as we transition into the famous SVU interrogation room, where he has just slammed a fist into a wall, leaving a noticeable dent)

Spyro: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?! EVERY MOMENT YOU WASTE TALKING TO ME, THE MONSTER WHO DID THIS GETS FURTHER AWAY!

Rollins: Which is why we're trying to make this as quick as possible.

Spyro: I already told you I was taking a call in the hotel lobby when everything happened!

Carisi: We've got someone checking phone records to verify your alibi.

Spyro: ALIBI?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?! DON'T ANSWER THAT, I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I AM! YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF RAPIST!

Rollins: Hmm... maybe you were right. Definitely a temper on this one.

Carisi: We're not saying you did it. We're just trying to get an answer on one thing.

Spyro: (Angrily) What?

Rollins: In the phone call to police, you said Cynder had been raped.

Spyro: And what the hell is wrong with reporting a crime?

Rollins: It's more that we want to know how you _knew_ Cynder had been raped. She never said it to anyone, not even Liv. Evidence shows it, but she's never _said_ it.

Carisi: So answer us this, Spyro. How did you know Cynder had been raped?

(We can now see the rage in Spyro's eyes as Carisi asks)

Spyro: You want to know how I knew? Fine then. (Sighs) Cynder had a very... traumatic history. Your ME has no doubt figured this out.

Carisi: As in the scarring found during the rape kit?

Spyro: So I'm right then.

Rollins: Okay, what does any of this have to do with anything?

Spyro: That is evidence of it all. Cynder was kidnapped before she even hatched, and afterwards was subjected to every form of torture imaginable by Malefor's minions. Everything from having hot metal blades grafted to her wings and tail after the natural bone points were ripped out...

Rollins: To being raped at least 7 times.

Spyro: Seven? Try 15.

Rollins: My god.

Spyro: I was the only one she told, not even her family knows the full extent. (Holding back tears) And when she told me that story, there was more sorrow than I've ever seen in my life. I felt the same sorrow in the air that night. _That's_ how I knew. Happy?

Carisi: As much as that clears up, it doesn't explain why the only fingerprints found in the room and on the victim are yours.

Spyro: (Shocked and Enraged) That's your whole case against me?! Fingerprints?! I'll say this again, since you seem incapable of understanding this. I was taking a phone call in the lobby during it all!

Carisi: You'll forgive me for not being sure, seeing as since you've been in here, you've been almost the exact opposite of how you've been described.

Spyro: (Sarcastically) I wonder why?

Carisi: We know all you do back home. So what happened? You try to blow off some steam, but she didn't feel like it? So all those feelings of under-appreciation boil over, and you take what you want by force?

(At this point, Spyro is clearly enraged to almost Dark Spyro levels, as evidenced by the dark aura emanating from him. He's had enough of these accusations)

Spyro: (Getting up on the table) I WILL NOT STAND HERE WHILE YOU ACCUSE ME OF RAPING CYNDER!

?: And you won't have to.

(Now attention turns to the doorway, where a green clad humanoid figure stands holding a case binder. And beside this figure stands Cynder, just as angry as Spyro is)

?: At least not while I'm here that is.

Rollins: And you are?

Elora: Elora, Spyro's attorney. And as far as we're concerned, this interview is over.

Spyro: (Calming down a bit) Elora? Who called you in?

Cynder: I did. There's no way these accusations are true. And since they won't listen to anyone else, I figured they'd listen to an attorney.

Elora: So unless you have reason to hold my client, I suggest you end this interview forthwith.

Rollins: If it means anything, I believe him.

(At this point, Benson walks into the room)

Benson: So do I. (To Carisi) Hotel team got back to us. Cameras confirm Spyro was in the lobby during the assault.

Carisi: Alright, but riddle me this. Why is someone with nothing to hide getting so defensive?

Elora: I can explain that.

Carisi: Please do.

Elora: My client is currently in a state of compassion fatigue.

Carisi: Compassion fatigue? Seriously?

Elora: It's a real problem in caregiving professions, much like Spyro's frequent works, characterized by lessening of compassion overtime. Irritability is a common indicator. My client realized this was his situation, with some help, and agreed to go on this trip to try and disconnect from it all for a while to try and replenish it.

Rollins: So he's burned out.

Elora: Pretty much.

Carisi: Well, either way, we're back to square one.

Spyro: Wait, can't you trace the phone call?

Benson: TARU's working on it as we speak.

(Now Finn walks into the already crowded room)

Finn: TARU just called. They traced the phone call. Got audio you need to hear

Benson: Alright, let's check it out.

Carisi: What about him?

Benson: We can't hold them. Let them go.

(And as Benson and Finn leave, our tale ends for now)

**Well, _that_ was a wild ride. So now we've not only got answers to pressing questions, but an actual lead that might pan out! So why include this scene at all? Interrogation drama. So, what's the new lead? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	5. A Promising New Lead

**Welcome back to No Fury. Last time, SVU investigated Spyro under suspicion of him being the culprit, and ultimately ruled him out once the phone call was traced. So, where will this lead? Read on to find out...**

(Our story resumes in SVU's headquarters where Benson and company are going over recent evidence.)

Finn: So TARU managed to trace the phone call from the hotel lobby.

Carisi: Well, that clears Spyro as a suspect.

Benson: Alright then, what do we have?

Finn: Thankfully, the hotel records calls to VIPs in case they prove to be a threat. So, we have this.

(With that, Finn plays the recorded phone call from that night)

Spyro: Hello?

?: Hey Spyro! Long time no see! Or... talk, rather.

Spyro: Ember?

Ember: You got it!

Spyro: I completely forgot you moved to New York! How have you been?

Ember: Doing pretty good in all honesty. Took a little while to adjust, but finally getting the hang of this university thing.

Spyro: Classes going well?

Ember: 3.8 GPA. How's that for you?

Spyro: Nice.

Ember: So I hear you and Cynder are in town for a little getaway. Maybe you guys should swing by the University? Lunch on me?

Spyro: We'll definitely consider it. Good to hear from you.

(At this point, Finn stops the recording)

Rollins: A college student?

Finn: Specifically, this young lady. (Pulls up a photo) Ember Fireheart, sophomore at Hudson, no criminal record.

Benson: Right now, she's our only lead. Rollins, Carisi, track her down. Finn and I are going to see what else we can get from Cynder.

Hudson University Cafeteria

Monday, October 15

(Now we see Rollins and Carisi sitting at a booth seat at the cafeteria at Hudson University, talking with a very vibrant pink dragoness over a quick lunch)

Ember: By the Ancestors. Cynder's only been in New York for a day and this happens to her? That's terrible, but what's it got to do with me?

Rollins: You called Spyro before the incident happened, and apparently knew both of them pretty well. So, we were wondering if you know anyone who may have wanted this to happen to them?

Ember: To Spyro? Nobody. But for Cynder, the list of people who_ don't _wish ill on her is shorter.

Carisi: Cynder had a lot of enemies?

Ember: That's the understatement of the century.

Rollins: How so?

Ember: Cynder... was controlled by a very evil dragon, Malefor, and while under his control, killed a lot of people.

Rollins: What about Spyro? How did you meet him?

Ember: He was hailed as a hero upon defeating Cynder. Given his track record, I guess that's why I fell for him.

Carisi: Fell for him?

Ember: Innocent childhood crush, but I will admit it did get a bit... creepy as I got older. Eventually I settled out of it, once Spyro talked to me about his and Cynder's relationship.

Carisi: How'd you take it?

Ember: How'd you take your first crush being shattered? I got over it though. Figured if Spyro's happy, good for him. So I moved on with my life, and came here to pursue my passion.

Rollins: That being?

Ember: Forensics. (Checking the time) Speaking of, I have a class to get to. I hope I was able to help.

Carisi: You have. But if you think of anything else, feel free to call SVU.

Ember: Will do.

Rollins: Hold on. I've still got one question.

Ember: Can it be a quick question?

Rollins: It is. How did you know Spyro and Cynder came to town?

Ember: I overheard a classmate talking to them. His name's Flame, Flame Emeraldshire.

Rollins: Thanks.

Ember: Just happy to do my part.

(With that, Ember flies off to her class, leaving Rollins and Carisi to ponder this new lead.)

Carisi: Overheard a friend?

Rollins: I agree, it seems suspicious. Right now though, its the only lead we've got. Let Liv know to ask about this Flame guy.

16th Precinct

Saturday, October 13

(Our tale resumes with Benson and Finn talking with Cynder and Spyro about what happens, specifically with Benson getting the lead about Flame)

Benson: (On the phone) Seems like a pretty slim lead, but it's all we've got right now. Run him through VICAP, see if anything comes up. (Hangs up) We may have a lead.

Cynder: Really? Well, what is it?

Benson: Do either of you know a Flame Emeraldshire?

(At this point, a look of surprise and disbelief comes over the two dragons, noticed by both of the detectives)

Finn: Looks like you do.

Spyro: There's no way.

Cynder: He couldn't have.

Benson: Who is he?

Spyro: (After a moment of hesitation) He's my biological brother...

Finn: You've got adopted siblings too then?

Spyro: Yeah, but that part's not relevant. I know Flame would never do this!

Benson: If what Rollins and Carisi just said is true, he knew you were coming to New York.

Cynder: Of course he knew! He's family! We were planning to visit him at the University.

Finn: Are you two on good terms, perchance?

Spyro: The last time we saw each other was when I was chosen to be Fire Guardian, over him. But as far as I could tell, he wasn't bitter about it. (Thinks about it and starts to panic) By the Ancestors, am I that blind?

Cynder: Far from it Spyro. Flame would never... would he?

(While they discuss this, and Cynder tries to keep Spyro from having a heart attack, Benson and Finn start a discussion of their own)

Benson: He's got the knowledge, he's got the motive, this might be our guy.

Finn: Could be. The classic "you take my position, I take something you hold dear" schtick.

Benson: As heartbreaking as it may be for them, Flame's the best suspect we've got. Bring him in.

(As Benson looks back to Spyro and Cynder in disbelief at this idea, our tale ends for the day)

**And we'll conclude there for today. So now Flame is our top suspect. How will this pan out? You'll have to tune in next time to find out! Same time... Same channel!**


	6. How Can This Be!

**Welcome to this year's Memorial Day special! A little something for the troops overseas and back home, both past and present to honor their sacrifices. This is Part 1. Last time, Ember provided SVU with a lead, pointing them in the direction of Flame, Spyro's biological brother. So how will that pan out? Read on to discover...**

(Our story resumes back at SVU HQ, where the team is reviewing the background of their newest suspect.)

Benson: So, what do we have on this Flame guy?

Carisi: Flame Emeraldshire, Junior at Hudson, pretty quiet guy for the most part, not very active in campus clubs, but does have a job in the maintenance department.

Rollins: One thing of note, though. His name came up in a police report last year.

Finn: He's got a record?

Rollins: Not exactly. He was accused of assaulting a fellow student in their dorm room.

Carisi: By the student?

Rollins: No, the student next door called it in. Claimed they heard sounds of a struggle and called campus security. Nobody was charged, since there was no evidence of a crime having been committed.

Fin: All in all, seems like a standup guy. So what motive would he have?

Carisi: I think it might be the same theory I posed for Spyro. Doesn't feel appreciated for all he does, then add in his hypersuccessful brother coming to town, he may have wanted to get the reward he may feel he deserves.

Benson: Either way, he's currently the only suspect we've got. Finn, Rollins, go get him. Carisi, put together a lineup. Let's see if Cynder picks him out.

Hudson University Dorms

Tuesday, October 16

(As we enter, Finn and Rollins are walking down the dormitory hallway, heading straight for Flame's dorm, which they spot almost on arrival)

Rollins: Here it is. Room 504.

(With that, Finn starts knocking, and is almost immediately met with a vocal response)

?: Who is it?

Finn: NYPD, we'd like to speak with Flame for a moment.

(The minute Finn finishes, the door opens revealing a red dragon who looks very similar to Spyro, aside from the annoyed face)

Flame: Okay, what did that annoying armadillo claim this time?

Rollins: This has nothing to do with the previous report.

Flame: You'll forgive me for being skeptical. So, how can I help New York's finest?

Finn: Your name came up in a case we're investigating. One involving your brother.

Flame: Spyro? What are you...? (Pieces it together) Wait, you think I had something to do with Cynder being raped?!

Rollins: We didn't say that.

Flame: I can tell from your faces.

Rollins: We haven't found anything indicating you, but you were the only one Spyro and Cynder told they were coming into town.

Flame: What do you want then?

Finn: We'd like you to come down to the precinct, to round out a lineup.

Flame: So you _do _suspect me!

Rollins: We're investigating all leads we have.

Flame: (Sighs) Alright. But you can't let this get out.

Rollinx: Deal.

16th Precinct

Tuesday, October 16th

(At this moment, Benson and Carisi are talking to Cynder as she prepares to face the lineup, Flame included, with Spyro there for support)

Benson: You sure you're up to this?

Cynder: I don't see what good this is going to do. I never saw them past an arm, and just barely at that.

Benson: Was anything distinctive about them? The way they grabbed you, the sound of their voice...?

Cynder: Wait a second. He said something.

(At this point, we flashback to the assault, and rehear what Cynder heard)

?: Believe me. I don't like this anymore than you do.

(Now we return to the present)

Cynder: "Believe me. I don't like this anymore than you do." He said that right before he raped me.

Benson: That's helpful.

Carisi: (To the people in the lineup) Did all of you get that? Once we begin, repeat what she just said.

Benson: (To Cynder) You ready?

Cynder: (Exhales) Yes.

Carisi: Go ahead.

(Now one by one, the five people speak the line as instructed)

Person 1: (With a thick Southern US accent) Believe me. I don't like this anymore than you do.

Person 2: (With a slight British accent) Believe me. I don't like this anymore than you do.

Person 3: (With a smooth yet arrogant voice) Believe me. I don't like this anymore than you do.

Person 4: (With an energetic voice) Believe me. I don't like this anymore than you do.

Flame: Believe me. I don't like this anymore than you do.

(At the sound of Flame's voice, Cynder can only stifle a gasp and cover her mouth in shock)

Cynder: By the Ancestors...

Benson: They're in the lineup?

Cynder: (Still shocked) It was Flame. When he spoke you may as well have played a recording of it straight from my memory. I can't believe it, but there's no doubt. Flame was my attacker...

(Spyro can only stand there, mouth agape at the thought that his brother did this, while Cynder is actually tearing up)

Benson: (To Carisi) Have Barba get a warrant to search his dorm.

(As the shock of the scene culminates on Flame's face, he appears to have the guilt stricken face of onewho has known all along, yet still looks as surprised as everyone else at the fact that he did it. And as he shamefully turns away from Cynder's gaze, the story ends for now.)

**This concludes Part 1 of the Memorial Day Special. For Part II, head on over to the Soul Calibur Intros. ****Well, that was surprising. But... it can't be that simple, can it? Why would Flame do this? For more shocking reveals as the truth starts coming out, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	7. A Shocking Revelation

**Welcome back to No Fury. Last time, a startling revelation. Cynder picked Flame out of a police lineup, identifying him as the one who raped her. But... why? Why did he do this? Today, we find out what the heck is going on. So let's get moving, there's not a moment to lose!**

(Our story resumes in one of SVU's famous interrogation rooms, with Flame seated in one chair, head low, and Benson in the other, meanwhile Spyro and Cynder are outside the room with Rollins and Finn, still trying to wrap their heads around this)

Spyro: I still can't believe this is happening. I thought I knew my brother.

Rollins: There may still be something we're missing here. That's why he's in there with Liv.

(At this point, Carisi walks in, back from Flame's dorm room, with a semi-smug look on his face)

Carisi: Police are canvasing Flame's dorm. But so far, not looking good for him. We've only been there for a few minutes and found three different condom brands, all matching the ones the ME found evidence of.

Cynder: I still can't believe it.

(Now we enter the interrogation room, to see how Flame is doing with Benson)

Benson: So, Flame. You seem like a standup guy. Dean's List, hard worker, pillar of the college community.

(Flame doesn't respond)

Benson: I have to ask. Why? Why attack your brother's fiancee?

(Flame still doesn't respond, and looks even more depressed than before)

Benson: Should I be waiting for an attorney then?

(At this point, Spyro is fuming at Flame's lack of response)

Spyro: You know what? Forget this.

(Spyro rushes past Rollins and Finn and into the interrogation room, wherein he grabs Flame by the throat and slams him against the back wall, going full Dark Spyro in the process)

Dark Spyro: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL, FLAME?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO CYNDER?!

Flame: (Depressed) Spyro, bro, you have to believe me, I didn't want to.

Dark Spyro: YET YOU DID! WHY, FLAME?! JUST TELL US WHY! IF NOT FOR THEM...

(With a bit of time and remembering this _is_ his brother he's talking to, Spyro calms down)

Spyro: ...then at least for me. If you can't trust your brother, who can you trust?

(At this point, Flame isn't even talking, he's just tearing up, which only causes Spyro to lose more faith in his brother)

Spyro: (With tears in his eyes) ANSWER ME!

Flame: (Having had enough) I WAS FORCED TO, OKAY!?

(At this revelation, silence falls over the room for a moment.)

Spyro: (Shocked and confused) What?

Flame: A few days ago, I received a letter in the mail from someone I thought was my friend. They said they knew what happened the night that incident report happened, and said if I didn't rape Cynder when you two came in, they'd tell everyone my secret.

Benson: What secret is worth doing this?

Flame: The student that armadillo annoyance claimed I assaulted... was my boyfriend.

Benson: They threatened to tell everyone you're gay.

Flame: As liberal as Hudson claims to be, homosexual students have always been discriminated against by everyone there. Students, faculty, everyone hates us. (To Spyro, with tears in his eyes) Spyro, you have no idea how sorry I am, for being so selfish and so... so...

(Flame can't even finish that thought as he just breaks down crying. At that point, Cynder enters the room and holds him, trying to comfort him. After about a minute, Spyro joins her, showing they've forgiven him. After a few moments of this, Benson intervenes to get some information)

Benson: If you were forced into this, we need to know who did this.

Flame: (Drying his reddened eyes) I can do one better. I kept that letter with me. (Produces the letter from his ID container and hands it to Benson)

Benson: (Reads the signature, then shows it to Spyro and Cynder) You're not going to believe this.

(When Spyro and Cynder read the signature, they're even more stunned than before. But we don't get to hear them say who it is, as we transition to another location)

Hudson University Dorms

Tuesday, October 16

(Now the transition fades, we see we're back at Hudson University, outside a dorm room, where Rollins and Carisi are set to bring in the suspect. And once the dorm door opens, we see the person they're here for.)

Ember: (Seeing the detectives, then surprised) Detectives? Didn't expect to see you guys again so soon. What's up?

Carisi: We just wanted to let you know your lead panned out.

Ember: You found the creep?

Rollins: More than that, we found the one who sent him out.

Ember: Well who was it?

Rollins: (Showing the letter) You.

(At this point, Ember can only stand there, surprised that she's been figured out. As she stands there, Carisi p)uts handcuffs on her)

Carisi: Ember Fireheart, you're under arrest for promoting of and conspiracy to commit a sexual assault.

16th Precinct

Wednesday, October 17

(Now we see Ember in the interrogation room, staring down Lieutenant Benson, while Spyro and Cynder wait outside with Finn)

Benson: Ember, help me understand this. You seem like a nice girl, really. So... (Puts the letter to Flame on the table) why did you send this?

(Ember just stares Benson down, not even bothering to look innocent anymore.)

Spyro: You think you know someone.

Finn: Everyone's got secrets. Some are just darker than others.

(At this point, a new face walks in, one SVU fans seem to love, a very familiar man)

?: Morning everyone. (Looks into the interrogation room) That the suspect?

Finn: (Realizing nobody has introduced him yet) Spyro, Cynder, ADA Barba.

Barba: Pleased to meet you.

Finn: (To Barba) Think we've got a case?

Barba: If Flame's willing to testify.

(Now we return to the Interrogation room, where Ember continues to simply stare down Benson)

Benson: You do realize how serious this is, right?

(At this point, a gold light flutters in from the air vents, and then starts talking)

?: Don't answer that.

Benson: (Speaking to the strange visitor) And who are you again?

Sparx: The name's Sparx. I will be acting as Ms. Fireheart's attorney.

(Now we see Spyro is genuinely shocked, Cynder, not so much)

Finn: Guessing you know that guy?

Spyro: Remember how I said I had adopted siblings as well? This is him. My brother, Sparx.

(While everybody but Cynder looks surprised at him, we return to Benson speaking with Sparx)

Benson: No offense, but we have her dead to rights on this. How exactly do you plan to get out of this?

Sparx: Simple insanity defense.

Barba: Is he crazy? That only has a 1 in 500 chance of working.

Benson: What?

Sparx: My client clearly suffered from an erotomanic delusion while writing that letter and during the planning. So, I'd suggest you build up a defense that can handle it.

Barba: He thinks that'll work? Well then, we'll give him a run for his money.

Cynder: If you're willing to have co-council, we know someone who specializes in these sorts of defenses.

Barba: That certainly sounds like it could be helpful.

Finn: We've never met this guy before, so we should be taking any advantage we can get.

(At this point, we pan to Spyro, still looking surprised, the to Sparx's smug face, as the tale ends for today)

**Well now, this is getting interesting. Sparx is defending Ember? And she blackmailed Flame into raping Cynder? This is starting to get crazy as the tale nears its end. Next time, we go to court, and finally start figuring out the facts, we hope. To see how that goes, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	8. The People vs Ember Fireheart

**Welcome back to No Fury. Last time, Flame revealed why exactly everything happened, and revealed Ember had blackmailed him into doing it! But just as Lieutenant Benson was starting to try and interrogate Ember on her involvement, Sparx showed up and, acting as Ember's attorney, had it brought it all to trial on an insanity plea! Is there any way this could work? What does Barba have planned to stop this? Read on to at least start to discover...**

District Courtroom Lobby

Thursday, October 18th

(Our story resumes in the famous hallways of the Law and Order courtroom, where we catch up with ADA Barba and Lieutenant Benson catching Spyro and Cynder up on the plan)

Barba: I have no idea what kind of tricks this Sparx guy is going to pull, but I know a bit about the defense.

Benson: Thankfully, that should be where co-council should be able to help.

(At this point a familiar green clad figure emerges, now in a full green blouse and carrying the case briefing.)

Elora: Then you've got the right co-council. Thanks for taking me on on such short notice.

Barba: Thank Jack McCoy for that, Ms...

Elora: Elora. So, Sparx is trying to pull erotomania as a defense? Not the dumbest thing I've seen him try, but knowing Ember, it has a chance to work. Good thing you've got me here.

Barba: (Looking at the clock) We should get moving. Trial starts soon, need our witnesses to be ready.

Trial Part 21

Manhattan District Courtroom No 7

(Now we transition into a familiar courtroom for SVU fans. Barba and Elora are on one side with Benson, Spyro, and Cynder behind them, and Sparx and Ember on the other, both sides facing the judge overlooking everything)

Court Officer: Docket Number 100998, People vs Ember Fireheart. One count promoting a sexual assault, one count conspiracy to commit a sexual assault.

Judge: How does the defendant plead?

Sparx: Not guilty by reason of insanity.

Judge: Really? An insanity plea?

Sparx: That's what I said, Your Honor.

Judge: People on bail?

Barba: Two hundred and fifty thousand.

Sparx: Your Honor, that is more than excessive. My client is a college student with no prior criminal record and serious undiagnosed mental health issues.

Elora: Even if that is the case, Your Honor, the defendant has shown remarkable forward planning and manipulation ability on par with a sociopath, which does not qualify for the insanity plea under New York law.

Judge: And I look forward to hearing your arguments. Bail is set at $200,000, and the defendant is to be placed under psychological supervision leading up to the trial.

(As the judge bangs the gavel, ending the proceedings for now, Barba and Elora rejoin Benson, Spyro, and Cynder, who were sitting in the gallery behind Barba and Elora.)

Barba: Please tell me Flame's ready to testify.

Benson: Finn's briefing him as we speak.

Elora: Good, because if trials here are anything like back home, we have no time to waste.

Barba: The trial should resume this afternoon or tomorrow morning.

Elora: So we've got a maximum of 24 hours to figure this out.

Benson: We're working it as we speak.

16th Precinct

Thursday, October 18th

(As we enter, Rollins and Carisi are still trying to figure out Ember's motive)

Carisi: I don't get it. How did we miss this?

Rollins: I guess first impressions can fool anyone. Even seasoned investigators.

(At this point, Barba, Elora, Benson, Spyro, and Cynder arrive.)

Benson: Please tell me we've got something on her.

Rollins: Sadly, nothing much. We're still waiting on police from the Dragon Realms to send over anything on Ember from their end.

Elora: So in short, we're going in just about blind.

(At this point, Finn walks in)

Finn: Flame's ready to testify. The minute he heard Elora was working the case, he got more hopeful than ever. (To Spyro and Cynder) Looks like you two made a good call bringing her in.

Cynder: She's not the Realms' best prosecutor for nothing.

Benson: We'll just have to hope Flame's testimony is enough to give the jury reasonable doubt on her story.

Barba: You know as well as I do Sparx is going to try to use him against us.

Spyro: Even though we have the letter blackmailing him into doing it to begin with.

Carisi: Then he'll pull this insanity nonsense. What is he even claiming anyhow?!

Elora: If I read the case briefing right, he's trying to pull an insanity plea based in an erotomanic delusion.

Carisi: What even is that?!

Elora: To put it simply, its the erroneous belief that someone is in love with the person having the delusion. In this case, Sparx will likely try to claim Ember still believed Spyro loved her despite being engaged to Cynder, and wasn't thinking straight in her decision to blackmail Flame into raping Cynder.

Carisi: Sounds nonsensical to me.

Elora: Erotomania is uncommon as delusions go, but, knowing Ember, Sparx may just get away with it.

Benson: There may be something in the Realms' files. We'll have to keep the case in our favor until then. Do we have an estimated time on that file's arrival?

Rollins: By tomorrow at the latest.

Benson: 24 hours to keep the ball out of their court. We've had worse.

Barba: (Hanging up his phone) Trial's starting in two hours. Have Flame sent over and prepped. We don't want to risk anything that can make the jury feel sympathetic for Ember.

Trial Part 21

Thursday, October 18th

(Now we find ourselves in the courtroom once again with everyone in their places from earlier, but now a familiar red dragon is on the witness stand, hand on a book, presumably a Bible.)

Court Officer: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?

Flame: Yes.

Court Officer: State your name.

Flame: Flame Emeraldshire.

Barba: Now, Mr. Emeraldshire, please tell the court about receiving the letter.

Flame: (Sighs) It was a few days after a student who shall remain unnamed called in what he believed to be an assault. I had just gotten back from a late night Ethics course and was just about ready to head to bed.

Barba: That's when you saw the note.

Flame: Someone must've slipped it under my door during the day, seeing as my roommate hadn't picked it up.

Barba: And what did it say?

Flame: Quote it verbatim or summarize?

Barba: Summarize, please.

Flame: Essentially, it said they knew what really happened on the night of the "incident", and wouldn't tell anyone if I did something for them.

Barba: And what was that something?

Flame: (Hesitant, but then with a sigh) Rape my brother Spyro's fiancee when they came to town.

Barba: In regards to this testimony, the people would like to enter into evidence Exhibit 1-A. (Displays a picture of the letter Flame received on a screen brought in) The letter Flame received. As you can see, it states the threat directly, quote, "If you wish to keep your secret as such, you must find your soon to be sister-in-law and rape her. Otherwise, I will reveal everything." Now, Flame. Who sent this?

Flame: Someone I thought was a friend.

Barba: Is this "friend" in the court room?

Flame: They are.

Barba: Please identify them then.

Flame: (Pointing to Ember at the Defendant's chair) Those pink scales of yours are hard to miss.

Barba: Please note, the witness has pointed out the defendant, Ember Fireheart. (To Sparx) Your witness.

(As Barba takes a seat next to Ember, Sparx floats from his position towards Flame)

Sparx: Tell me, Flame. When you received this threat, what did you do? Did you... report it to campus police?

Flame: No.

Sparx: Did you... tell your roommate? Or anyone for that matter?

Flame: No.

Sparx: Then what did you do?

Barba: (Standing up) Objection. Relevance.

Sparx: I'm getting to it, Mr. Barba.

Judge: Overruled.

Sparx: So, what did you do?

Flame: I... I...

Sparx: I believe what Mr. Emeraldshire is trying to say is that HE COMPLIED WITH THE THREAT! He went ahead and did it! He raped his own brother's fiancee!

Barba: (Standing back up) Objection!

Judge: Get to the point.

Sparx: My point has been made, Your Honor. This witness is a rapist who is trying to get off easy by throwing my client and her fragile mental state under the bus. And yet, for _some reason_, the Prosecution refuses to charge him with his crime, and is instead harassing my client.

Judge: Is this true, Mr. Barba?

Barba: Not entirely, Your Honor. The witness did take a plea bargain, in exchange for his testimony. His hearing is set for tomorrow morning.

Sparx: So you admit you are willing to let a rapist get away with it just to torment a mentally ill college student? Is this the state of this country?!

Judge: Mr. Sparx, that is enough pandering for now.

Sparx: No further comment.

Judge: The Prosecution may call their next witness.

Elora: (Standing up) The Prosecution calls Ember Fireheart to the stand.

Sparx: Objection, relevance.

Elora: Simply trying to clarify to the jury what your defense is.

Judge: I'll allow it.

(Now Ember takes Flame's place on the stand)

Elora: Now, Ms. Fireheart. Do you recognize the note shown?

Ember: Yes.

Elora: Is that note in your handwriting?

Ember: Yes.

Elora: Were you aware of the consequences your actions would have when you wrote that note?

Ember: I don't really remember that day very well.

Elora: Why is that?

Ember: Not sure exactly. But if I had to guess, I must've overheard Flame talking to Spyro about his and Cynder's coming to town, and old feelings of affection came back to the surface. I guess it's true what they say, love makes you do crazy things.

Elora: Interesting. Are you familiar with the concept of erotomania?

Ember: I didn't take that Psych course.

Elora: To put it simply, erotomania is a delusion wherein the person with the delusion believes another individual is in love with them, in spite of evidence to the contrary.

Ember: There was truth here. Spyro did... _does_ love me.

Elora: Yet he is engaged to Cynder, clearly indicating he doesn't.

Ember: That ebony beast must've forced it on him. I don't think she knows what love _is_!

Judge: Ms. Fireheart, please.

Ember: (Standing up on the stand) Don't think I don't know your here, Cynder! You think you can steal Spyro from me? Fat chance!

(At this point, Ember leaps from the stand and tries to run at Cynder, but is held back by the bailiffs, but the court is already in an uproarious riot)

Judge: (Banging their gavel) Order! Order in the court! (As the ruckus dies down) Court is in recess until the defendant regains her composure. And Mr. Sparx, you would do well to prevent this in the future.

Sparx: Of course, Your Honor.

(As the Judge bangs their gavel ending court for now, Barba and Elora catch up with Benson, Spyro, and Cynder outside the courthouse)

Barba: As much as I hate to say it, Sparx might be right.

Benson: So we've lost the case?

Elora: More like we are losing it.

Spyro: I'm not so sure. Something seemed off about that.

Benson: I know what you mean. I've seen erotomania, and that wasn't it.

Cynder: I agree. Seems like an imitation rather than the real deal.

Elora: So all we can do is wait for the files from home to hopefully clear this up.

(Just as they're leaving, Benson gets a phone call)

Benson: (Answering it) Benson. (Listens for a moment) That's great. Start looking into them. See what you can find. (Hangs up) Realms' files came in. Let's hope we can get something from them.

(And as the team heads back to the precinct, our tale ends for now)

**And that seems like a good place to end for today. Looks like everything is starting to come to a close. Now I know I could have split this chapter in two, but I felt a break would have been more awkward than leaving it all together to form a requisite really long chapter for these types of stories when I do them. Anyways, what secrets from back home will be revealed? And how will this impact the case? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	9. The Truth At Last

**Welcome back to No Fury. Last time, we went to court, Flame testified against Ember, and Ember apparently lent credence to Sparx's insanity plea. But will it last, now that files have at last come in from the Realms? I will say this. You will never suspect the truth of the matter as I have planned it. But today, it all comes together. So let's not waste any time!**

(Our story resumes in SVU HQ, where Finn, Carisi, and Rollins are moving literal piles of printed files around the office, trying to find anything that could be useful to get Ember convicted.)

Carisi: I have never seen this much paperwork in my entire life.

Rollins: I'll give the Realms this, they know how to record every little detail.

Finn: Guess it's their philosophy that you never know what will be useful.

(At this point, Benson and company arrive, and even Benson is surprised by all the files in the office)

Benson: That's the Realms paperwork I'm guessing?

Finn: All 2,545 pages of it. And there's still more on the way.

Spyro: Yeah, that was my idea. (As the entire SVU starts looking at Spyro) What? You never know what could be useful in an investigation!

Finn: (To Carisi and Rollins) Told you.

Benson: So what do we have here exactly?

Rollins: Aside from Ember's entire life before starting at Hudson?

Finn: Sadly, nothing much useful at the moment.

(At this point, a printer on a nearby desk finishes printing out another document)

Rollins: I think that's the last document they've got.

Barba: We've got her entire history here, and there's nothing we can use?

Benson: (Sitting down at one of the desks to sort through the paperwork) Not quite yet. But if there's anything we can use against Ember, it's in here somewhere.

Finn: (Examining a particular piece of paper) Hold on, a lot of these sheets have something in common. You guys should check this out.

(Everyone gathers around Finn's desk, eyeing the sheets of paper he has uncovered)

Carisi: I don't see it.

Finn: Take a look at the heading of each document.

Carisi: And what are we supposed to see?

Finn: What all of these documents have in common. Check it.

Barba: (Examining the documents) They all seem to mention something called the "Malefic Reign"

Rollins: Malefic Reign?

Spyro: Malefor's reign of terror over the Dragon Realms. Ended in 2008, but the actual starting date is debated. Some claim 2005, when Malefor re-emerged. And others claim it was 5 years earlier, while Cynder was still Terror of the Skies.

Carisi: What does that even mean?

Cynder: In the early days of Malefor's attempt to fulfill what he thought was his destiny, he had every egg in the Dragon Temple smashed, save mine, and Spyro's via Ignitus' intervention. Being born in the Year of the Dragon, he needed me to release him. And to make sure I did, he had me corrupted into his personal servant and assassin. "Terror of the Skies" is the name I was given by the public in that time.

Rollins: Wait. Carisi, didn't Ember say something about that when we interviewed her?

(Once again, we now flashback to the past, but this time, to the interview with Ember)

Ember: Cynder... was controlled by a very evil dragon, Malefor, and while under his control, killed a lot of people.

(Now we once again return to the present)

Carisi: She did!

Finn: (Holding up a specific sheet of paper, which we don't see right now) And it looks like we've got the trump card right here.

Benson: (Looking at the list) If this is true, I think we've finally got something to use against Sparx and Ember.

Elora: I carry a copy of these documents with me, officially signed and sealed. I can confirm every detail against my copies, to make sure it holds up in court.

Barba: In the meantime, we'll need to get Sparx and Ember in here. Tell them we're willing to make a deal.

Rikers Island Interview Room

Friday, October 19

(Now we transition to a rather grey room, with bars making up two of the walls, and a single window positioned behind a chair and table, at which Ember, Sparx, Barba, Elora, and Benson are seated)

Sparx: About time you came to your senses, Mr. Barba. Here to drop the charges, are we?

Barba: I specifically said we were willing to make a deal with you and your client, not to drop the charges.

Sparx: I am quite frankly shocked. And here I thought you had come to your senses. (Looking towards Elora) Especially you, Elora. I thought we were all friends, yet here we are. You trying to permanently traumatize a mentally ill young woman with these outrageous charges, and me trying to be humane.

Barba: We aren't saying your client isn't mentally ill, just not in the way you think she is.

Benson: Ember is likely sociopathic, not erotomanic.

Barba: We are willing to give her 20 years in prison and psychological counseling, in exchange for her full confession

Sparx: Please. I don't know if you know me or not, but I am generally an all or nothing person. So either the charges are dropped, or don't bother saying anything.

Elora: Perhaps that's because you've never had the right leverage to make a deal.

(With that, Elora pulls out a sheet of paper, strategically turned upside down so we cannot see it)

Sparx: And that's supposed to be...?

Benson: Our trump card.

Barba: Because if you read the heading... (Flips it over) You'll see where we have you.

Sparx: (Reading the document) "Orphans of the Malefic Reign"? You don't think I know about this list? Every lawyer and prosecutor in the Realms carries a copy! In fact the Department of Child Services has the original copies of these lists on their walls! How exactly is this a trump card for you?

Elora: I bet in all that time, despite being involved in the struggle firsthand, you've never actually read the list.

Sparx: What are you getting at?

Barba: Read the first name on the provided page.

(As Sparx reads the list, he is genuinely surprised by the name in question)

Benson: See anyone familiar? You really should. Right there, top of the page, Ember Fireheart.

Sparx: You'll forgive me for not seeing the relevance here.

Elora: I'll tell you the relevance. This gives Ember another possible motive for doing this. And personally, it sounds much better than your erotomania defense.

Benson: Let me tell you, I've seen my share of strange cases which have erotomania defenses, and none of them to date have involved the sufferer having friends or family of their delusion-based lover attacked. If anything, more of them just create shrines of them or at worst, attack random people to send a message _to _them.

Sparx: I take it you're referring to John Hinckley Jr on that last one. But again, where's the relevance?

Benson: What I'm saying is this is too specific, too planned out, too... targeted at Cynder directly.

(At this point, Ember noticeably loses any sign of keeping up the delusion act, and Benson notices this.)

Benson: Looks like we struck gold. Cynder was the real target, wasn't she? You weren't trying to send some kind of message to Spyro, you were trying to tell her something, weren't you?

Sparx: Alright, that is enough. This interview is...

(And before Sparx can even say anything, Ember starts to laugh, chillingly and diabolically, starting slowly, then building up until she's looking directly at Benson)

Ember: (With her true colors revealed) Took you long enough to figure it out.

Sparx: Ember, as your attorney, I advise you to keep quiet.

Ember: Oh shut up, you annoying little gnat. Your nonsense defense wasn't going to work anyways.

Benson: So that's why you targeted Cynder, isn't it? She killed your parents.

Ember: And got away with it.

Sparx: You're not helping yourself by talking, you know that, right?!

Ember: (To Benson, but still angrily) She didn't just kill my parents, she murdered my entire family, and countless others. And what did the courts do? They gave her a slap on the wrist because that purple oaf claimed she was reformed.

Sparx: (Reacting to the insult towards Spyro) Watch it, kid! That's my brother your talking about!

(And at this point, the iron bar door opens allowing Spyro and Cynder into the scene)

Benson: I take it you've heard everything.

Spyro: Every word. (To Ember) Ember, is this true?

Ember: (Looking at him in anger) Do you have any idea how many children you let down by defending her? How many people you scorned because you believed that monster could be reformed? You were supposed to be the hero, yet instead you fell in love with the villain. (Scoffs) Some hero you turned out to be.

Cynder: (In the most shock of all) Is... is this really how you feel? I thought we were friends!

Ember: (Angrier than before) Us? Friends?! After all the misery you put me and countless others through?! Not on your life!

Cynder: (Under her breath) 5,000

Ember: What?

Cynder: 5,000. That's how many people died by my hand during the Malefic Reign. 5,000 souls extinguished by my claws. (With tears welling up in her eyes) And I regret each and every drop of blood spilled. I know many of you will never forgive me. And believe me, neither will I.

Ember: Oh don't give me your sob story. You killed all those people, and you enjoyed every second of it. You may have fooled the courts, you may have fooled Spyro, but you will NEVER fool me!

Spyro: (Stepping in, angrily) We have been nothing but friendly to you, Ember. Has that all meant nothing to you?!

Ember: Oh it meant something to me alright. Your friendship gave me a way to get at her. (To Cynder) Ever since that day all those years ago, I've wanted to see you suffer. To see you know every single bit of the pain you put all of us through.

Benson: So all of this was just to make Cynder suffer the way you did.

Ember: (Eyes fixed on Cynder, unblinkingly) Oh please, this was just the beginning. And even if you stop me, this will not end. There are thousands of us. And we do not forget, we do not forgive. We will take everything from you, like you took everything from us. And only then, once you are at your absolute lowest, will we grant you your well-deserved death. At least, that's how it was supposed to go.

Benson: (Worried) What are you talking about?

Ember: I was originally intending to watch you squirm a little bit longer. But, I've grown tired of this little game. So, I've decided TO KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!

(With that, Ember, with only fury and vengeance on her mind, attempts to rush at Cynder. But having grown tired of her nonsense, Cynder, in self defense, punches Ember square in the jaw, knocking her to the ground and knocking out a few teeth)

Cynder: Little bit of knowledge for you, Ember. Your plan would never work.

Spyro: (Joining in) Because for every one of you, there's 1000 of us. People who will not let this sort of revenge-based justice stand.

Ember: (Glaring angrily at Spyro as she drifts out of consciousness.) Looks like the beast has gotten to you after all. There's no saving you.

(And as Ember falls unconscious, we look back towards Sparx, who all this time has been completely flabbergasted by everything he's seen, and as he turns back to Lieutenant Benson, as if trying to grasp what the heck just happened, when Barba suddenly decides to speak up)

Barba: I'm thinking we need to change the deal.

Elora: Agreed.

Sparx: (Completely defeated) Forget it. You guys win. (Looking at his now former client) I can't defend this.

(As Sparx flies out of the room, and a pair of Rikers guards respond to the commotion and take Ember back to her cell, our story ends for today)

**Well, I don't think anyone saw that coming. So, at last, there's the answer. That is the _real_ motive for Ember to commit this crime. No mental breakdown, no erotomanic delusions, just plain old fashioned hatred. Which is sad, but even I know this case may be ripped straight from the headlines. Somewhere in the world, at some time or another, something like this has happened, I am sure of that. And that is one thing I love about SVU, the cases solved are just plausible enough to be real, and some were taken straight from the headlines. That's why it outlived all other Law and Order series. While this note has some finality to it, the story isn't over yet. There's still a few things left to wrap up. And that will be done in the epilogue. So to see how the story truly wraps up, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	10. All Was Well

**Well, here we are. The conclusion of No Fury. So, forgive me if this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, there's just not much left to cover after last time's madness. But, let this not be a time of sorrow, but one of fond reflection on a story that almost never made it to the site at all. But now is no time for reflection, now is the time to wrap this story, and hopefully give a satisfying conclusion to it all. So let's waste no time. Let's go!**

(Our tale resumes in SVU HQ, where Finn, Rollins and Carisi are waiting for Benson and company to return from court, and its not a very long wait, as Benson, Barba, Elora, Spyro, and Cynder walk in, triumphantly)

Rollins: So, how'd it go?

Benson: Ember admitted to everything.

Elora: And the confession was so crazy that Sparx actually gave up the case all together!

Finn: He literally gave up? That's a new one.

Barba: Certainly a sight I've never seen.

Benson: Needless to say, this is the last time we'll see Ember for a long time. Given she's also been charged with two counts of assault for her little outbursts.

Carisi: All in all, a good day for everyone!

Spyro: Not quite.

Benson: There's still Flame. That pink monster ruined his life in her twisted revenge scheme.

Rollins: He took a plea deal, right?

Elora: Still went to prison under the terms, and has to go on the Sex Offender Registry.

Cynder: In short, life ruined.

Carisi: Oh. Right. Forgot about him for a minute.

Benson: (To Spyro and Cynder) I am terribly sorry your vacation turned out this way.

Cynder: Don't be, Lieutenant Benson. There was nothing you could do.

Spyro: But, we would like to thank all of you, for everything.

Benson: Just doing our jobs. So, how long are you two in New York after this?

Cynder: Tonight's our last night. But, there's only one thing we need to do before we leave.

Riker's Island Correctional Center

Friday, October 19

(The room is surrounded by bars, aside from one stone wall, and only contains a table and two chairs, each seating one dragon while a third and a lone human, Lieutenant Benson, stands on the other side of the bars)

Flame: So Ember confessed to everything?

Cynder: Every last charge and then some. It's over Flame.

Flame: You can say that all you like, but it'll never be over for me. This mark will follow me until I die. My life is pretty much over. (As he starts tearing up) And it all could have been avoided if I had just turned that note over to campus police. Cynder, I am sorry beyond words that this happened to you. It's all my fault...

(As Flame starts to cry, Cynder pulls him into an unexpected embrace, the as she dries his eyes tells him the following)

Cynder: You are not at fault here. Ember sent that note, she blackmailed you, and you panicked. Rest assured, not only will Ember be held accountable, but so will Hudson University.

Flame: What?

Cynder: In wake of this scandal, Hudson is cracking down on the homophobic biases you described, trying to make the school more accepting. And your boyfriend is spearheading the initiative.

Flame: (Brushing a tear from his eye) You have no idea how good it is to hear that, Cynder.

Cynder: It's the least that could be done after what happened.

Flame: Thank you, Cynder. For everything.

Cynder: So, how long are you in for?

Flame: 15 years. It sounds harsh, but given the crime, it's arguably lenient.

Cynder: Well, in 15 years, we will welcome you back with open arms.

Flame: (Stunned) Seriously?

Cynder: You're family, Flame. Besides, everyone back home already knows the truth of the matter. They know Ember was the mastermind. Would you expect anything less from us?

Flame: (With a smile on his face) Not really. I can't thank you guys enough.

Cynder: Thank us by getting back safely.

Flame: I will. (As Cynder leaves) See you in 15 years.

Cynder: See you then Flame.

(As the barred door closes behind Cynder, she and Spyro embrace as she sheds a tear for her soon to be brother-in-law. And as the embrace breaks off, the two leave, tails intertwined, to enjoy however much time they have left in NYC, with Flame smiling as he is taken back to his cell. And all the while, Lieutenant Benson can only smile, as for once, life seemed to smile on the innocent, on all sides, as she too leaves, with renewed determination for her job)

**And that concludes No Fury. I will say it, I am still glad I put this up. Despite my initial nerves, I really enjoyed writing this story. And I would say that, alongside Aethereal Turnabout, this is one of my favorite stories to work on. But, all good things must come to an end. But worry not, my next Friday project is in the works, though its schedule is going to get a little wonky very soon. More on that next Friday. But for now, on this project resultant of hesitation and rethinking, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out.**


End file.
